Dawn of the Night
by Mystral
Summary: 16yr old Doyle has got problems.Big problems! AU & xover
1. Chapter 1

Hallo there, you're gonna need this information:

This fanfiction is based on my other story "A New Beginning" (Ein neuer Anfang)

In this AU the 16yr old Doyle is send back to the world of the living by 'The Powers That Be'. At first he can't remember his past until he literally stumbles across Angel&Co while trying to get away from his boss, Marhagon Devon. A bad guy AKA a demon who sends out his two demonic head-hunters Bob and Go to bring him the young Doyle. Planning on draining the youth's energy of life.

After Angel tries to rescue his old friend, both get kidnapped and Devon nearly fulfils his plan, after triggering Doyles demonic-side.

With the help of the other members of Angel Investigation, Angel manages to kill Devon.

This first Part is written in German and still waiting to get translated.(But I'm just too lazy )

As the original timeline is all jumbled up, here are the facts:

There is no Fred, no baby, no Tara.

Angel, Cordelia, Gunn, Wesley n Lorne exist in LA.

If it sounds a little stiff- that's because I've never heard the original voices or accents of the actors. And it is my first English fic (well, first published one!)

But I think (hope) it's readable.


	2. Chapter 2

DAWN OF THE NIGHT 

It was quiet.

Total silence.

Except for the little whispering. The sound somehow felt golden.

He listened close and tried to concentrate.

But on what?

There was nothing but emptiness in his brain. Nothing where his memories were supposed to be.

And darkness, always darkness.

He listened again.

And then he screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

1.

"Shht. Everything is okay. Calm down, it was just a dream.", said a soothing voice and a hand stroked his hair.

"Mum?", he tried.

"What are you calling me MUM for? I'm not that old! And just because you're a few years younger at the moment doesn't mean that you have to insult me!", huffed the same voice, not soft or loving anymore but with a sulking tone and the hand smacked his forehead.

"Ouch, Cordelia! That's not the right way to wake a guy.".

As he opened his eyes and sat up, all his memories returned at once. Of course he was in the Hyperion, in his very own room. The brown haired woman in her mid-twenties got up and opened the curtains.

The Moon was shining full and white.

Night again.

While living with a vampire and his freaky employees you have to get used to working and living in the darkness. He didn't really mind, after all he'd just learned that he was a half-demon himself and had lived once before as a guy called Doyle.

Francis didn't quite understand it all but he apparently got send back by some lunatics named 'The Powers That Be' to help the vampire to overcome his past.

So here he was, 16yr old Francis Doyle, trying to save the world. Or something like that.

"What 'bout the screams? Kid had a nightmare again? That would've been what – third this week? Something troubling him?", asked Gunn while he polished a stake. He sure liked them shiny.

Nose in a report, Wesley answered: "Yes, I don't know what to do with him. I think after the thing with Devon, he's just scared!".

"AND confused! He called me mum, can you believe that?", Cordelia stomped down the stairs and pulled a face daring anybody to laugh.

Wesley grabbed the cloth Gunn was using and begun to clean his glasses.

"What did THEY think by sending him back? I don't understand it at all. He's not having those visions, Cordy is. He didn't know he was a demon until someone tried to kill him. And on top of that is he just a sixteen year old boy who needs protection more then everything else. What use is he to us? Why didn't THEY send some instructions with the whole packet, so we'd knew what to do with him!", the other two looked shocked but after all they had thought about those questions as well.

"Nice to know I'm wanted here!", grumbled an Irish voice as Francis entered the room and made his way straight to the kitchen.

While shovelling some cornflakes in his mouth, his mind was forming a plan.

»He didn't need to be here, in this shabby old hotel. He had lived on his own before and he could do it again…«

"And you did so well, didn't you? Living in a broken down warehouse and nearly murdered by your lovely boss!", the green, mind-reading demon sat down opposite the boy and smirked.

"Just shut up! You don't know nothing about me, you stinking son of a …"

"Don't know ANYTHING! Perhaps Angel should send you to school, where someone could teach you the correct use of your own language. THAT could be his mission!", the horned demon was still smiling and his eyes were sparkling with amusement.

Lorne couldn't help it but he liked to wind the kid up, it was just so easy.

Francis stood up suddenly, his chair crashing down, "Damn you and damn them! I don't need any of you dumb idiots. I'm not some kid you can push around whenever you like. You want me out? I'm out!"

"Ahhhh", he yelped as he changed his appearance, now looking like a true Bracken-Demon, his face green and dozens of small needles sticking out of his skin.

It always hurt when it happened because he wasn't used to it. And he usually changed when he was really angry.

Now, he was furious.

He hadn't really slept for weeks and everybody was getting on his nerves lately. He'd thought that they were his friends. »Ha! Who needs friends? Not me!«

He stormed out the backdoor and was determined never to return again.

Never ever!

That was as someone snatched his sleeve and pulled him back.

"Where do you think you're going?", growled a rough voice.

"Oh perfect! Just what I need now, 'Mr. Moral bat'! Don't you have some colleagues to kill?", Francis spat out and tried to squirm out of Angels grip, without success.

"Calm down now or you won't go anywhere! And no there is no patrol tonight, the city's been quiet lately", Angel spoke with such a neutral tone that Francis could feel the anger draining out of him and his face changed back to human. It was unfair how the vampire could manipulate him so easily.

"You want do go back in now?", Angel asked. But Doyle shook his head.

»No he didn't want to see the people who insulted him just a few minutes ago.«

The man nodded, let go of the shirt and walked towards his car. Francis followed slowly, he felt tired, exhausted, like he'd just run a marathon. That demon-changing-thing always cost him a lot of energy.

Hopefully, the crazy vamp didn't plan on anything strange tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

2.

As soon as they were in the car the kid's head rolled on one side and he was fast asleep.

Angel shook his own head and couldn't help but smile. It was a strange feeling having Doyle back. But this kid was full of the well known attitude and showed the same humour as his old friend had.

Just this temper was something new, but he hadn't known Doyle as a teenager or during the period of time when he'd discovered that he was a halfdemon.

That was new to both of them.

The youth stirred in his sleep and mumbled something.

There was a problem the kid was working on but Angel couldn't solve it here. He'd talked to the others about it and they agreed. The city was relatively calm at the moment and the guys would manage just fine without him.

He had a friend to help.

When Doyle woke, he felt stiff and still tired. For how long had he been in the car? A few minutes? An hour?

They were still driving and the night was nearing it's end.

"Where'we?", asked he hoarsely.

"Sunnydale"

"What's in Sunnydale?", Francis tried to stretch his sore back and yawned.

Not that he really cared where this place was, as long as he didn't had to go back to the hotel.

»Sunnydale?«, something flashed in his mind, like gold and he had a memory of a blond girl… no woman, popping up.

"What kind of stupid name is Buffy anyway? Was her mom on drugs while naming her?"

Angel merely crocked an eyebrow but didn't answer. Those bits of Doyles old life seemed to appear suddenly and out of nowhere, there was no point in wondering why.

"Have I been to Sunnydale before?", asked the boy, not liking the silence.

"No, you haven't. But there was a vision you had once and you've met Buffy in LA. We both could use a little distance to the city!", with that he pulled into a driveway and turned down the engine.

Francis gazed at the house in front of them. Nothing special about it but he could feel a presence, some kind of aura floating around, which made him a little uneasy.

Out of the corner of his eye Angel watched the kid.

"She's the slayer. That's what you're feeling. It's part of your demon-sense. But don't worry, she won't harm you … as long as you stay away from her baby sister!", he slapped Doyle on the shoulder and left the car to knock on the door.

A moment later the door was thrust open and a redheaded girl gave a delighted squeal as she saw Angel.

Frances watched how they embraced each other and sunk a little deeper into his seat. He wasn't shy or scared of new people but he felt unsure of himself since he knew of his demonic side.

»Would they be shocked or disgusted if they knew?«

He was deep in thought when Angel knocked on the window and motioned for him to come into the house.

With a sigh, Doyle left the security of his hiding place and followed Angel.

Before he could blink, he was forced into a hug by the redhead.

"Hi there. I'm Willow and you must be Angels Friend Doyle, whom he's told us so much about and…"

"Francis. My name. Just Angel insists on calling me Doyle. Some sort of nostalgia or something. I go by Francis!", he put in quickly to stop her from asking any further.

All of a sudden Francis felt a wave of dizziness and lost conciseness almost instantly

As he awoke there were lively voices outside the room where someone, most likely Angel, had put him to rest. He stretched and made his way towards the noise.

When he entered the living room, all heads turned and they stopped talking immediately.

There were about 7 people and Angel gathered together.

Francis noticed the redhead, Willow, he remembered. An older guy with glasses, a young man with dark hair and a stunning blonde sitting in his lap. Two other hot babes, one blond one brunette and a guy with bleached hair

»What the hell was Angel thinking bringing him HERE?«

From at least 5 of them, he could feel a strange, threatening presence , which made him step automatically closer to Angel.

The bleached guy gave a laugh:" Look at that. Angelus found himself a new protégée. How touching!".

Francis felt hot anger flaring in him again and Angel laid a hand on his arm. A gesture meant to calm his friend.

"Oh shut it Spike. You're just angry cause that demon kicked your ass when we were on patrol. No need to sulk about it!", shot the blond woman at him and came forward to Francis.

"Hey my name is Buffy. Those are my friends Xander and Anya, over there is Giles my ex-watcher, you've met Willow and this big baby is Spike.", she pointed to everyone and they smiled or waved in response – except Spike, who was still growling at Buffy.

"Excuse me. I am perhaps 'just' your sister but I still got a name! Hi I'm Dawn.", said the youngest girl smiling and stretched out her hand.

Frances accepted it and shook it absently.

Instantly he got a huge flash and pulled his arm back with full force, nearly smacking Angel in the face.

"What the heck is going on here? You're that slayer-person, that's what he's told me but what about THEM?", he looked wide-eyed and pointed at Spike:" That's a vamp too, big surprise here but what about you?", he nodded at Willow and Anya. Than he turned back to Dawn.

"And You! You're not even human!".

As soon as he said it, he regretted it.

She looked hurt. Truth was she looked close to tears.


End file.
